Axelavir
Axelavir is a antiviral vaccine medication made up of immunoglobulin (antibodies) that can fight Radical-6. It is depicted as a purple liquid that must be injected into the bloodstream. An Axelavir injection is the only known way to fight off a Radical-6 infection. It was created in 2038, a decade after the Radical-6 outbreak, from several survivors who built up an immunity to Radical-6. Although it can cure Radical-6, according to Luna in Phi END, some side effects, such as the brain being slowed down, temporarily remain several hours after injection. Axelavir and Fanatic Bio R are the only known cures for Radical-6. Virtue's Last Reward A single vial can be found in the Laboratory in Rhizome 9, while two vials are found in Q. The medicine can be duplicated using an IG Replicator (Immunoglobulin Replicator), also in the Laboratory. Quark END After Sigma, Clover, and Dio finish searching the laboratory, Dio uses Axelavir to blackmail the other two. Dio asks for a closer look at the vial Sigma found in the safe. He then proceeds to swipe it, saying that Sigma must vote ally in the AB game or he will destroy the bottle. Clover calls him cruel for using Quark as a weapon against Sigma. Dio shrugs and leaves, saying that the only way to win the Nonary Game is to use others to your advantage. Clover then tells Sigma the reality of the situation: If he chooses ally, there is a high chance Dio will kill him with betray. Sigma states that he has to choose ally to save Quark. After they talk, Sigma and Clover head back to Warehouse A. If Sigma picks betray, he pleas with Dio to give him the Axelavir, but Dio smashes the vial against the warehouse floor, leading to Quark Game Over. If Sigma picks ally, he drops to -1 BP due to Dio's betrayal and is penalized. He manages to convince Dio to give him the Axelavir, which is then handed off to Clover. He uses knowledge of his prosthetic arm, which he obtained in Sigma END, to trick Dio into helping him avoid the penalty. He demands that Dio and K go ahead and leave. As Dio opens the door, Sigma grabs onto his leg. Dio struggles to make it through the Number Nine Door, fighting with Sigma to let him go. Sigma finally frees his grasp on Dio once he makes it over the threshold. The door crushes Sigma's arm, detaching the bracelet from the rest of his body. Sigma wakes up in the infirmary, where he discovers the Axelavir has been used to cure Quark, who is now conscious and back to normal. Things begin to look up as the group discusses what to do next. Shortly afterward, Alice succumbs to Radical-6 and kills herself in front of everyone. Alice END After searching the B. Garden, Sigma, Alice, and Luna met up with Dio, Phi, and Tenmyouji. From there they went to Warehouse B and noticed that K, Clover, and Quark weren't there. Therefore, the six of them decided to head back to Warehouse A, and found K who told them that Quark had collapsed and that Clover was looking after him in the infirmary. Once they arrived in the infirmary, they tested Quark and found that he had been infected with Radical-6. Just then, Quark woke up and tried to kill himself by using the scalpel, only to be restrained by the other participants and become unconscious due to being injected with Soporil. Meanwhile, Alice grabbed the scalpel from Quark and ran from the infirmary, while the others chased after her. Eventually, Sigma and Phi found her lying unconscious in the B. Garden, and took her back to the infirmary, where they scanned her body only to find that Alice had been infected with Radical-6 as well. Unfortunately, they were unable to find any Axelavir in the building. Just then, a bottle fell out of Quark's pocket, however, it was only enough for one person. Therefore, they had to decide whether to save Quark or Alice. Almost immediately, Sigma stated that they could save both Alice and Quark by duplicating the Axelavir via the IG Replicator in the Laboratory. The remaining participants went down to the Laboratory and replicated the Axelavir only to find that another bomb had been planted there along with a memory card. From there they decided to head back to the top floor to give Alice and Quark the Axelavir, as the Ambidex game polling was about to close. Once in the infirmary, Luna injected Alice and Quark with the Axelavir, saving their lives. Phi END After deactivating all of the bombs, Sigma, Phi, and Tenmyouji enter Q. There, they complete all the puzzles and find two vials of Axelavir in the safe, enough to save both Alice and Quark. When they made it back to the infirmary, they immediately started treating Alice and Quark for Radical-6. Category:Items Category:Technology